Day Walker with the Silver Fangs
by Puck Silverbreeze
Summary: Fangs of Death face the Power of Life. This is what happens First Book of the Silver Fangs Series. Rated for Safety. Harry and his mother pre Hogwarts. Repost- I did some editing and clean up ...
1. 1 VAMPIRE OF RAIDEN'S LINE

1 - VAMPIRE OF RAIDEN'S LINE

**The Threads were thinnest. The Upsurper False Lord came to kill the mother of Arawn. The Blood Lord came to claim the mother of Arawn. Hear ye Arawn reclaims his Throne. Let all Upsurpers and Stewards fear, Arawn returns**

**- Throne of Arawn (excerpt) **

#

It was the night of Samhain, the year is 1981. The Universe is an offshoot of The Harry Potter Core. The first change was way back at the beginning of 1960. Lily Evans was born a muggleborn witch, this is true. She was also born blessed by Raiden, one of those who if killed in an unnatural way would revive to join the Game. For 21 years none knew this but Raiden himself. On July 31st, 1980 her son Harry James Potter was born, he shared his mothers heritage completely both in Magic and as a chosen of Raiden.

#

This night just as the grandfather clock in the living room of the cottage struck ten, the wards shuddered. Lily looked up and then at her Husband, James. She grabbed her son then her necklace. "Someone warded against portkeys. Together the pair fortified the room and prepared for battle. If they were going die it will be together protecting their son.

#

Thirty minutes had passed and the room is littered with stone shrapnel from blocking the spells of Voldemort and Peter, especially the Death Curses. Suddenly James sees a Death curse heading for him that, he could neither block nor dodge. With his last act he cast a severing curse at Peter's neck, beheading the traitor.

Voldemort stared at James's corpse as the man fell, "Even in death you ruin my plans. I am glad you are dead you heroic bastard." He lifted his wand to Lily, "Move aside girl, I only want the boy."

Lily Potter raised her wand, "Over my dead body Tom"

#

Voldemort raised his wand, "Crucio!" Voldemort watched as Lily fell to the floor and screamed, "You have no right to use that name wench. I am Lord Voldemort" He released the curse and kicked Lily in the belly. "I was going to let you live, but no more, "Avada Kedavra!" Smirking a final time Voldemort stepped over the dead woman and pointed his wand at the toddler in the crib. "I am supposed to fear you? A half blood child. No, I will not fear you. " He jabs his wand at Harry's head, "Avada Kedavra!"

The spell's energy struck and for a moment Harry is surrounded by blue lightning. The unblockable spell was rebound, striking the self proclaimed Dark Lord.

Ten minutes later a tall man wrapped in black cloak entered the cottage. He moved to James and found the man dead and beyond saving. Frowning he moved on faster then human speed and looked in the crib. The man smiled showing a flash of vampire fangs, "The House remains. My blood still flows. Hello my many generational heir."

He leaned down to check Lily and found that she had a very slow heartbeat. "Interesting, It will be good for him to have his mother even if she is my childe and a mudblood." The vampire bent down and sucked Lily almost completely dry before placing his bleeding wrist to her lips.

In a normal case Lily would have feed and then awoken a servant of the Master Vampire that turned her. This was not a normal case. Even as she died the spark within her awoke for a Vampire death was enough to wake the immortal within. A normal vampire witch loses her wand magic because she is not alive to contain the needed core. In Lily Life and Undeath fought and merged making her and her childe after her something new something unique. The added strength of her uniqueness allowed her to drain the four thousand year old Potter Vampire completely dry, turning him into a pile of dust on top of herself. Lily Evans Potter rose soon after that with the memories of four millennium in her head and the powers of an ancient Master vampire in a living form that would not die. A master dhampire, the first of her kind. The first thing she did after realizing that she is a dhampire and still alive was grab her son.

#

The second was to take her wand and write in flaming letters that would take a unspeakable or Dumbledore to remove,

**Sirius, **

**Peter has betrayed us, James and Peter are dead. Harry and I go where only a Potter or the Black raised by Potters may find us. See you soon old grim. **

**Love Always Lily and little Harry. **

**PS Albus, I will guard the one marked with my life. You have many fooled but not me. You will not use my son to advance your agenda." **

#

With a spin Lily disappeared taking herself and her son to Potter Manor which had never been beaten by any dark lord. The wards found her and were about to attack the vampire that somehow entered this hallowed ground where only Potters were truly safe when the sentient magic noticed she was still alive. With a twist the ancient wards took on their first Dhampire mistress. Next the wards scanned Harry and finding him weak but alive called for the house elves to watch over the new Lady and Lord of House Potter.

Lily finding a chair sits down and starts to breast feed Harry without thinking. She did it to take and give comfort. The mix of blood and milk of a Dhampire changed Harry making him a Dhampire as well. Somewhere deep within the aging limiter that all witches and wizards in this universe have solidified from the rock hardness that allowed them appear twenty five well into their seventyth year, into a unmovable hardness that could make Harry as ageless as his mother is now. Deeper still the energy in the blood is taken and molded to fit the growing core with in the boy that lived. The blood energy was found by the boys own energy closer to itself then the dark energy it was fighting. The two energies merged, the vampiric taint in the dhampire energy found the dark energy of the death curse tasty and started to suck the pure energy out of the curse leaving the dark taint of Voldemort and his soul piece behind. Then the vampire taint found that it could even suck energy from the soul piece. Harry Potter grew stronger and stronger as his mother feed him, as he grew stronger, his magical core grew greater as well until the soul piece had faded into dust. The taint of the dark spell and of the vampire blood remained giving Harry a balance very few have, it allowed his energy to battle the darkness with each breath as long as he would live.

#

About ten minutes after Lily had left the cottage, Sirius Black, his boss in the Unspeakables, Amelia Bones, James's Captain and Albus Dumbledore appeared and ran into the nursery, they were followed quickly by Moody and Minister Millicent Bagnold. They entered the room almost as one. Sirius instantly began to laugh, "See Amy love, I told you Moldy should never have faced Lily. Amelia shook her head, "Sirius be serious we lost James." Sirius put his arm around her and spoke, "But not our godson. Harry is alive… Hope yet lives…"

Minister Bagnold began to giggle pointing at Dumbledore, "Did you think nobody knew about you and what you have done to our world Albus. You plans are gone. The Lady Potter has taken the future Lord home. If you wish him back you will need to attack that manor. One few of us can even find, and none have ever won against in its over four thousand years of history." She looked at the Head of the Unspeakables, "Croaker, I want this man is custody until we know exactly how much damage he caused our world as the head of so many systems within the same."

Even as Albus was arrested and bound by antimagic cuffs by the head of the Unspeakables. Sirius and Amelia spin together. For Sirius Black was raised by the Potters since before his thirteen year. He knew where Harry was and he took his girl with him.


	2. Chapter 2

2 - TRUTH SHARED

**The First House. The House by whose great ships we reached these shores. If you learn nothing else from me Child. Learn this. Fight not a Potter for you are but clay dust to the Master Potter. Let the younger Houses try to usurp, but for us. We are too old to be the child dressing in our parents clothes.**

**- The Bones Grimore on House Potter**

#

Spinning and turning. Trapped in a storm of Magic energy, Amelia Bones has the time to think and remember. She was a Bones, a family whose ancient grimoires were loaded with Necromancy and Healing. She was dating the only good hearted male Black, the heir to that house. A house of Black Magic and Combat Magics. They were the godparents of Harry James Potter, heir to the first house, a House of Runes and Golems. Now she was going to that Manor. The Manor that battles for itself. It is said that the Founders saw the moving stairs of Potter Castle and used that in their school, then again it is also said that Gryffindor was a Potter cadet line and grew up fostered among his cousins royal.

Landing and finding herself stuck, locked and frozen, she can't even move her eyes. Sirius moves into her field of vision. "Hold on Amy, I will go get Lily to welcome you into the Manor". She had never felt wards like these. So old and strong that she would be held her forever wasting away. At the edge of her mind she swears that she can feel an actual intelligence testing her and judging her right to be here.

While Sirius is looking for Lily, little Harry Potter toddled up to Amelia, falling over and getting up to toddle closer. He tripped over his own feet and fell toward her grabbing her legs through her robes to hold himself up. He looked up at her and grinned, a flash of silver from his new fangs just visible, "Ame, where Padfoo?"

The simple single minded acceptance of a child for someone they trust. Even before Harry changed his core would have fought the wards because right now the child Harry wanted Amelia's attention, since the change instincts other beings would not have or notice, told little Harry that he could trust his Ame, and that was enough. The Wards exist to protect the House of Potter, they exist to see Harry and his mother continue to exist. The limits of their intelligence is basically a computer program:

If Vampire then destroy

If enemy of the House then kill

If unknown then Capture

If Member of House then Accept

With the simple mindness of a child Harry just triggered the Member of House clause and Amelia was suddenly free to move. A slight stumble and Harry looked up at her. When she smiled down at him, he lifted his arms off her legs and in the command of toddlers everywhere, "Ame, Up"

Amelia grinned, and lifted Harry into her arms, "Harry-bear, where is mommy?" She doubted she would get an answer she would fully understand but she would have a place to start. She had to giggle a little at the look of concentration on Harry's face.

#

Harry suddenly grinned again and called out, "Suzzzzzy", the name slurred but somehow it was enough as a young female house elf, dressed in what looked like a miniature high class pants suit, appeared as Amelia was trying to puzzle what Harry wanted out. Especially since she didn't think he meant her niece.

The young elf looked up at Harry, "Suzy here, Master Harry"

Harry smiled, "Ame look Mommy"

It took the young she elf a bit of thinking to translate toddler speak to something she can take as a command then she grinned, "Follow Suzy" And with that she lead the young master and his adult transport back into the manor to the library where she could sense Mistress Lily. "Mistress in Books Room"

Amelia had to giggle, where else would the book worm lioness be if not the library. Amelia could even bet Sirius had not yet found the Library or thought to look there. "Excuse me Suzy?"

The little elf looked up at the Master's transport, "Yes Miss?"

Amelia smiled down, "Where is Sirius?" Then had to fight the urge to laugh as the young elf answered by shaking her head and muttering in a universally female way, "Silly Dog-Master in kitchen eating." Amelia sighed as she had been left in the wards while her boyfriend stuffed his face, "Typical."

Suzy opened the doors to a Library to rival any Amelia had ever seen, "Mistress, Miss and Master Harry here.", Suzy the elf called out. Lily came out from behind a book case and looked at the door, "Thank you Suzy, and thank you for watching Harry. The house elf seemed to blush as she whispered, "Suzy good elf", then popped away.

#

Harry waved from Amelia's arms, "Bai bai Suzy" to the seemingly gone elf. He then smiled at his mother, "Find Ame, mommy."

Lily smiled to her son causing Amelia to notice that Lily also had the silver fangs. "I can see that little man, and where did you find Amelia?"

Harry giggled, and cuddled more into Amelia's arms, "Lock Door"

Lily blinked and puzzled out loud, "There are no locked doors on this floor and the elves won't let him get to the stairs." She suddenly looked at Amelia, "I know I felt you come in with Sirius, why would you be stuck at the door, James never welcomed you to the Manor?"

Amelia smiled at her younger friend, who she still believed should have been a Ravenclaw. "Never been to the actual Manor before, I am dating Sirius not James. Though it seems Harry can welcome people if he wants. Now I have a few questions."

Lily held up her hand, "Lets find that silly grim first, then I will tell you anything I can." Lily wrapped and arm around Amelia and steered her out of the Library, "So where is that silly man of yours anyhow."

Amelia smirked as she walked beside Lily still holding Harry. "Deal on the questions, as for Sirius. According to your elf, stuffing his face in your kitchens instead of looking for you like he said, he would."

Lily pushed the door to the kitchens open, "Hey Mutt get you butt out here."

Sirius comes running out with a sandwich in each fist. "There you are Lily girl. I am so GLAD to see you alive!" He tried to hug her but Lily moved with inhuman speed ducking the hands full of food.

Lily taps Sirius in the chest pushing him backwards and slightly off balance. "SIRIUS!, You are worse then a baby, seriously." Lily then puts her hands on her hips and taps her foot, "When were you going to come find me to let Amelia in, mutt?"

Sirius grins, "I went to find you in the kitchens, you weren't there. And then, I got food since my stomach growled." This of course earned the guy a smack to the back of the head from both ladies."Oh I see you found Amelia then. Its all good."

Lily lead the two back into the kitchen and sat down looking at Amelia, "Ask away my friend… What answers I have I will share."

Amelia put Harry down and sat to eat, while it was late an auror eats whenever they can. "First how did you and Harry survive."

Sirius sits down and continues to eat letting Amelia do the questioning. He was quietly mourning the lost of James, and for him that meant stuffing his face in his pack leaders' memory.

Lily grabbed a pear and ate slowly. Its not like she would sleep tonight. "Merlin's Fire, it was Merlin's Fire… My guess is the Fire was already in both of us and that is the easiest way for the prophecy to work out? She lets tears fall down her eyes. "We lost James, as hurt as I am, I am so glad we used the old oaths in our marriage. I don't think I will have time to grieve right now, we have to find out what happened to Voldemort."

Sirius and Amelia shivered. Then Amelia nods, "We believe that he is gone. Dead and destroyed."

Lily shook her head and sighed, "I don't believe that. It just does not feel right." Taking another bite of her pear trying to get used to the slightly longer fangs as she can not seem to completely retract them like Harry's are just yet. Perhaps never will. At least they are only slightly oversized and fit in her mouth easily. It is only getting used to bitting with them that is taking her so much time.

Amelia shrugged, "Knowing the papers it will be out tomorrow morning at the latest. But I have a more personal question."

Lily nodded her head as she finished her pear and picked up her wand casting cleaning charms on both her hands and her fangs. This allowed Sirius to notice them for the first time, causing the gloomy grim to fall off his chair, "Bloody Hell, you have silver fangs Lily. What the fuck is going on?"

Amelia nodded and added, "And when did Harry get a pair?"

Lily smiled freely showing the fangs and then growing them to full extension.

Both Sirius and Amelia jumped back and drew their wands, "Vampire!"

Lily shook her head, "Its a reaction of the Merlin Fire against the vampire venom the ancient vampire injected me with, when he tried to turn me. It seems the oldest elder in the area was a former Potter and wanted to make sure that Harry had at least one parent. According to Merlin, I am something unique and will have to learn what the means on my own. I am a daywalker though. Merlin himself promised that."

Sirius looks at Lily, "Wait, didn't you just cast cleaning spells? Vampires can't cast spells can they?"

Amelia shook her head, "No, vampires can use runes and blood rituals, the magic is tied into their blood and they can't contain a core for the same reasons a ghost can't."

Lily nodded, "That was in the Potter Book. As well as the fact that if I was a vampire the Wards would have destroyed me when I came here with Harry not accept me as Mistress."

#

Harry came toddling up to his mother, "Mama, Hisssy says bad man wants to kill me."

Lily picked up Harry and asked, "And who is Hisssy?" Only to have Harry hold his wrist to her mouth. "Share".

Lily instinctively bite and took a single drop of blood. Normally the sharing of blood between vampires should share memories and energy. The Silverfangs are a new species and Harry was the necromancer. His blood carried memories and power. Power greater then Lily's soared through her blood stream, carrying with it not only the memories. It also carried the very skill he used to make that set of memories. As the blood flowed through her, a copy of her son's stolen talent graphed itself to Lily's core. One stolen from the soul of the enemy that meant their deaths.

With that drop of blood Lily knew more then her four thousand years of memories. The inherent fear that is transferred from sire to childe, for eons the vampires feared one being among their prey, a true necromancer, one born to the path not just trained in their art. Lily knew her son was one, now by power of his blood she could learn two rare talents. One that could not be taught and another that needed a Master to teach it,

Lily opened her eyes and smiled, she softly hissed to Harry, "When you are older you will have to teach me little Master." Lily lifted her head and looked at the others in the room. "Did anyone of you know Dumbledore is a Parselmouth?"

Amelia sat up from where she was resting in the crook of Sirius's arm. "Come again, How is that?" Amelia looked directly at Lily, "How do you figure?"

Lily stroked Harry's hair. "Because Harry is one. It seems snakes and toddlers have similar thought processes." Lily stood up and putting Harry on her hip walked toward the door. "Sirius, we have a Black Tiger Snake in the entrance room. Be a boy and come see."


	3. Chapter 3

3 - BATTLES BOUND

**We tried to fight without acknowledging the right of the First House. Ancient Noble and Elder Houses fighting the False Lord Voldemort. We in our childness followed Dumbledore. It is only by Magic's Grace that the Potter was able to show us our folly. In the Child Lord, our salvation from two Dark Lords.**

**- Frank Lord Longbottom , Longbottom Grimore (excerpt) **

#

Lily knelt down about a foot from the black tiger snake, and set Harry on her lap. "Hello, Mr Snake, Why have you come in my nest?", she hissed softly to the snake.

The snake curled up on himself as Sirius and Amelia froze, partly afraid to attract the attention of the deadly snake and partly do to pure shock that there really is a snake.

The snake hissed softly, "I was sent to strike down those who finished their purpose by the ancient." The snake slithered around in a tight coil. "I find I cannot. No snake will willingly strike a speaker. Forgive me for entering you nest Great Mother"

Lily hissed softly, "Do you remember where your home is? Is there anywhere I can send you." Slowly Lily began to draw energy from the ancient node deep under Potter Castle, instincts trained as James's love interest and the only female marauder told her that she would need the energy soon.

The snake curled tighter trying to appear much smaller then it was, "Whatever you do. I must warn that those who would be nest mates and allies in battle are in danger. The ancient will benefit if the chased off speaker's servants can win battles before the moon sets. Allow me rest Great Mother."

Lily lifted her hand causing glowing runes to appear around it. With a command the runes surrounded the snake. Passing over it as if scanning it. With a sigh she spoke another command, the runes faded into the snake turning it into a silver and onyx belly chain. Setting her son down Lily walked over to the belly chain and lifting her shirt fastened the new jewelry around her mid-section.

#

"Suzy, Watch Harry… The House must go save their allies." spoke Lily as she fixed her shirt and fastened her dragon hide robe. "Unspeakable, take the auror and bring her family back here. We know not who is the greater foe at the moment."

Lily walked toward Sirius and Amelia, her well worn leather silent without a crackle or crinkle. Her fangs extend slightly past her lower lip as she drew more of the Potter Manor node's energy into herself. "Unspeakable go with the auror and gather your families. Start with the Bones and get the Tonks." Lily pulled a Potter crest pendent off her neck and looks at the runes on the back, nodding her head she ran a bit of her blood over the runes, feeding them. As she continued past Sirius she tossed the man the pendent. "Gift from the Runess, old Grim, should get you through any wards now that Moldy is out of the picture." Lily continued farther into the manor heading for the library again.

Sirius stared at the pendent watching the glowing runes before his lips turned up in a blood thirsty grin. "Hey Amy, lift your hair a moment. This chain won't fit my neck comfortably."

Amelia took one look at Sirius and shook her head. "I don't know what that is…I am not letting your near me with that grin going on. You are crazy enough normally."

Sirius lifted his head and the grin fell from his face, it is a very serious face that Amelia sees, The face of Sirius Black, Scion of House Black, Unspeakable and Hit Wizard. "Lift your hair Amy, Trust me. This is how we can save your family tonight. If Lily thinks they are in danger then we will act now and discuss later."

Amelia lifted her hair suddenly very worried for her brother and his family. It was not often that Sirius Orion Black was truly serious but when he was he was known to be one of the most dangerous of hitwizards.

#

Sirius closed the pendent around Amelia's neck and hugged her tight. "Spin us to your familial manor love, Edgar and Suzzanna might need some real help."

Amelia closed her eyes and thought of her first home, where her brother now ruled. She thought of the seat of her family's power. The study of her Father and his father before him for generations. Taking a breath she spun with Sirius taking him along in the same way, he took her on the trip to the Potter Manor.

Opening her eyes when she felt her power hit a ward she noticed that Sirius's robes are now Unspeakable robes and that the pendent is glowing.

Suddenly runes appeared around them and they are moved through the ward as if it did not exist. As they faded into the study they could hear a voice taunting Edgar that help tried to come and could not bring the ward down.

Edgar and Suzzana Bones looked with shook at Amelia with her glowing pendent and the Unspeakable beside her.

With a finger to his lips the Unspeakable brings the family together behind the large desk. "Do you have your Family Book and daughter?" the unrecognizable voice asked.

Still in mild shock Edgar can only hold up the ancient grimoire, as his wife shows that she has Susan.

#

The unspeakable held a sheathed black sword, "One more pick up and then to safety for us all. Grab on.." As each of the adults touched the scabbard the unspeakable spoke one word. "Nymphadora".

Suzzana looked up in shock, that sounded like a name and she only knew one living being cursed with that name. Where would this unspeakable know the daughter of Andromeda.

Whirling and spinning Suz and Edgar watched in shock as they are slowed in their travel as Magic Energy, to the point that they can see the ward blocking their exit, as a glowing wall of energy.

Then the pendent Amelia is wearing glowed stronger and small runes appeared. Suddenly they are passed the blocking wall of magic to the greater shock of the Bones' family. They spun down to appear in a living room. As the group looked out they found Ted and Andromeda Tonks standing with their four year old girl behind them. A pair of wands were pointed at the appeared group.

Amelia nodded softly, "Good form, now grab up your kid, your grimore. And don't tell me you aren't starting one Dromeda… We are going to safety."

Ted and Andromeda looked at Amelia and nodded. Ted picked up Nymph and Andromeda went to the mantle to grab what looked like a locking diary. Dromeda then looked at the Unspeakable, "We are ready. I am glad that mother was both right and wrong about you." Sirius tilted his head and Dromeda answered the unspoken question. "A Blood Traitor that does what is right rather then what would be easiest for one of us… She also believed you would forget your Family and become like a muggleborn."

With a chuckle and a nod of his cloaked head and the Unspeakable wrapped his off hand around Amelia's waist then touched the glowing pendent resting between her breasts on her robes. While his voice is disguised the words ring clearly in the ears of all the Bones and Tonks Families. "To the First of Us… To the House of Grey.. To the Royal Defender… Our Liege and our hope. I give loyal vassal call… Take me Home again, Home to Liege and to Safety in Potter's Field."

Edgar relaxed as he heard the words. He knew now that whomever this Unspeakable was, it was not as an agent of the Ministry but as agent of the Potters that he came to Bones Manor. For no other family would dare take Potter's Field, nor would the ancient magic allow the Ministry to give the ancient titles to another. Suddenly he felt the portkey stop.

The Bones and Tonks families felt themselves held by those same ancient wards that Amelia had faced. And while being trapped is scary, they also felt truly safe.


	4. Chapter 4

4 - THE RUNESS

"**To the First of Us… To the House of Grey.. To the Royal Defender… Our Liege and our hope. I give loyal vassal call… Take me Home again, Home to Liege and to Safety in Potter's Field."**

**Incantation of the Loyal Grim**

#

Red hair flew as Lily ran for seat of Potter Power. A soft litany of Words of Power flowing from her lips. For the first time in three generations the Head of the Potter House was a rune master. And this was one with four thousand years of knowledge. Wards sang, ancient runes unused for so long appeared like glowing ghosts within the walls of the inner sanctum of Potter.

Lily sat down on the throne like chair in the middle of the sanctum. With a string of words older then any currently spoken language, runes along the chair and its base, glowed bright white. The chair and its controller fade from existence. Both chair and user appeared in a room of black stone, the oldest room within the Potter estate.

Waving her hand she spoke a single word causing the wall width crystal mirror to glow, "Show me Frank Longbottom!", was spoken in a whispered command.

The glowing crystal cleared to show an image of Frank and Alice Longbottom, screaming under the torture curse, from two deatheaters.

Lily shot to her feet, and screamed at the crystal, "Show me Neville Longbottom!". The crystal clouded over completely then cleared showing Neville being cared for by what was clearly a female death eater, just the way the robe flowed around her as she rocked the young toddler.

"Thank Lord and Lady.", slid from her lips as Lily checked her armor and gloves one last time. "Show me North corner Longbottom Greens".

The crystal turned black before returning to a clear image. A clear view of three death eaters moving form the adult Longbottoms and starting to torture the female one, while she was protecting Neville appeared. "Rotate 75 Left!". The image blurred for a moment, then cleared to show the back three black cloaks. Lily started to jog toward the crystal mirror, "Open Portal!".

Runes along within the crystal glowed, a rippling of the crystal was the only sign and Lily stepped through as if it was an open door.

#

Walking from one moment to the next, there was no flash of light, no clap of sound, not even the pop of a house elf to warn them. Suddenly the three Death Eaters who were attacking the one protecting Neville found themselves surrounded by runes, then with a flash were encased in crystal coffins, and that was the last they knew.

Lily stepped forward out of the shadows. Glowing blue, gold, bronze and red runes circling her raised right hand, her battle robes were closed, her hood was up in Unspeakable style, on her breast rested the badge of the Unspeakable, the only hint of a name was 'RUNESS' on the banner below the black badge.

#

Lily stopped at each of the adult Longbottoms and force feed each a potion then placed a rune stone necklace around their necks. "I hope I was fast enough. Please Lord and Lady, allow this to work." She breathed a sigh of relief as all three adults began to stir and slowly open their eyes. "Alice, Frank, can you both hear me? Just nod, your throats are to raw to speak." Lily relaxed even more then the shaking from the two adults slowed and very clear if repeating nods could be seen." Lily took out a pen and parchment, she wrote a note, duplicated it three times added a few words to each of the copies, then pressed her badge to the bottom of the parchments. "All three of you have been held under the torture spell. Neville was protected by someone else, Neville is fine… He will be with at Potter Field when you are all better. Neville is at Potter Field.. Can you say it for me?"

Two voices croaked repeatably trying again and again to say the words. Finally the pair were able to repeat the words coherently. With a smile Lily kissed each on the check. "He needs his family.. Fight for Neville. Get better for Neville." Stepping back Lily spoke one command word, sending the three adults to the heart of the Unspeakable Research Hospital. "Get well my friends, and remember Potter Stands with Longbottom, as it was in the beginning so it shall be."

Deep within the minds of the three victims those last words vibrated without pause…. "Potter Stands with Longbottom… Potter Stands with Longbottom…" The House of Longbottom was old, old enough to still remember and pass down the old ways.

Those four words, while they would have helped any good hearted wizard or witch, for the Longbottoms it meant more. They were old enough to remember that it was always a Potter to lead them when darkness came. Like many of the oldest Houses, those who existed before the schism of Light and Dark, they had their own dark magics and their own legends. Among them were legends that spoke of magical pottery ships that allowed the old families to escape the loss of Atlantis.

They spoke of the Clan that lead, of Myrddin the potter's son and heir. While the histories spoke of the House of Emyrs. The truly old families remembered. It was a Potter's son that lead them to safety, it was he who taught them to use their magic without the great crystals of Atlantis to help them. When war came, be it between the Houses or with outsiders, it was always a Potter that led the winning side.

For the Longbottoms who had been herbalists since before the sinking, who used the great rune greenhouses and pots the Potters made for their loyal allies, from grandfather to father to son. From granddame to dame to daughter. Each generation giving of their younger years as aurors and other civil servants, when retirement came, they returned to their greenhouses, and their herbs, to the seat of their power, and the bond between their House and the First House.

To hear the words, to feel the power of Magic within them, to know that their heir, their child was with the Potters, in the seat of all that was Potter. This gave each of them the strength they needed to fight. To fight for their son, to prove themselves worth of the only Royals the true Pureblood Houses will ever admit to. Let the young nobles fight and battle for rights not their own. The truly old families knew from whence magic came, and which House was Royal. Their little Neville, whom they so loved was safe with Liege at Potter's Field.

#

Lily shook herself and moved on to the barely coherent female deatheater that was slowly rocking Neville as she silently cried. The hood had fallen away during her torture by the others, and Lily saw the face of her class mate, Bellatrix Black. "Oh Bella, I don't know why you are one of them. But for what you did for this little one, I will make sure the Auror's do not get you. This I swear on my Magic.

Bella was barely able to understand when hands reached out and started to take Neville from her, instinctively she moved to protect the sleeping child with her body. She did feel a sense of peace fall upon her. As she was put into a conscious stasis by runes Lily empowered.

Lily lifted the young toddler from Bella's now unresisting arms and cradled him to herself as she spoke the words that would allow her to open a portal using the runes etched in her bracers. Neville stirred in his sleep a bit as he was jolted in moving from one set of arms to the next. Yet his young toddler nose smelt a smell that for him meant his Aunt Lily, and even if his mind would never realize it, deep within the boy's body hormones were released that allowed him to fall into a natural and deep slumber. The sleeping spell Bella used to protect him falling from the boy in a natural and calm fashion.

#

Lily looked around, "Is there any elf of the House of Longbottom still alive and well?"

There was a tiny pop as a young male elf appeared, before he could speak, Lily spoke again. "Bring the Longbottom Grimore, change it to a locket form by elf magic, and allow the young master to take his secrets with him to safety."

The young elf nodded, as these words were the first command a elf was taught at the knee of their sire or dame, if ever all of the family was hurt, the one least hurt was to be given the Great Book to wear, so that none can come and find it, while the family was healing. With a pop the elf was gone, with another pop he returned carrying the Great Book, with a wave of his hand and a snap of his fingers the book was a pendent and chain. The young elf blushed as the witch knelt on the dirty ground to allow him to place the pendent on the young master. The Pendent sealed, the elf got ready to go, to help heal the rest of the elves and start cleaning the mess.

Lily spoke before he could pop away, "Remember, Potter's Field." The elf nodded like a bobble head, he was a young elf, but he knew his legends, he know of the Great House, were human and house-elf seat at one table, where the Great Ones are born and the Mighty are taught. Just hearing that their young master is going there.

It told the young elf much. Who this stranger in the powerful cloak was, where she was going, why she was going, where to go to find the young master again. In three words Lily had told the young house-elf all he needed to know to raise the morale of his kind in the Longbottom estate. The young elf was happy his little master would be with the mightiest of his kind. Let the Great Ones and the Mighty protect the young master while the elf clan of Longbottom healed from this battle on the seat of Longbottom. Pushing a floating Bella before her, Lily stepped from one moment and the next. One instant three people and a house elf were there, the next only the house elf remained.

Moody, Master Auror, trainer of Unspeakables and Hit Wizards, and his squad appeared before the elf could pop away, "Elf, did any of the house take the Book to safety?"

The elf squeaked in the voice of a house elf just out of childhood, "Little Master… Safe… Book Safe…", then he popped away before this human could ask more.

Moody nodded, he looked around and grinned a truly sick grin. "Alas Laddies, it looks this these three have run a foul of our own Runess, just like the healers said." The rest of the squad chuckled, knowing that their work here was just beginning. They began the clean up, to make sure none in the Ministry ever learned who the Runess was and what her mastery of runes allowed her to truly do.


	5. Chapter 5

5 - HIS WILL ALONE

"**I am myself again, Bellatrix Black, I am for the strongest… Where so ever Harry Lord Potter goes, I will be there. The first and most faithful of his handmaidens, his guardian until he claims my life, leaving me as dust in the wind. No way to deny it, as a child he claimed me. My flesh claimed and marked, my heart beats for it is his will that I lived. Body, Heart and Soul… His alone, none other can claim what he has marked as his own." **

**-Bellatrix Black, Slave's prayer**

#

The corner of the entrance hall was empty and then it was not. With no flash nor sound to warn anyone, a woman holding a toddler and pulling a floating body beside her appeared. Lily moved Bella to the sofa and walked up to the Tonks family, kissing first Dromeda's, then Ted's cheek she welcomed them into the wards of House Potter.

Sirius walked up to Bella on the sofa, "Hey Lily what is my crazy cousin doing here?" He looked down into her eyes. "And conscious, what the hell. She is nuts, should be locked up in the crazy house."

Lily reached out to kiss Nym on the cheek when Harry came toddling in giggling. He waved to the youngest Tonks, "Hi Nymmy… Come play" He then bounced up on Bella's lap before Sirius could grab him, "Who you?"

Nym Tonks spoke from her father's arms. "That's Aunt Bellatrix, Mommy says she is coo-coo and if I see her to run away and change." Nym changed her hair to red like Lily's and face changed to look like she was family and her eyes flashed to the sparking green. "See, Change"

#

Harry clapped his hands and bounced on Bella, moving to avoid Sirius's human speed reaching, as if the Hitwizard was an overweight house wife. Suddenly he looked down at Bella's eyes, and before Sirius can reach for him again bit his lip then kissed Bella on the lips, "Mine." The sure possessiveness of a toddler mixed with vampire blood magic was enough to start a war.

Lily moved fast after welcoming the Bones family she casted a shield between Sirius and Harry. "Sirius back away slowly. You don't want to enact his instincts. He has claimed her by the old ways. You know how we survived the attack. Can you really face him."

Sirius looked at Lily, fear in his eyes. "She might hurt him… I am his godfather, I have to protect him even if it kills me."

Lily smiled, "She probably would hurt you men. She might even be a risk for us girls. She protected Neville with her life…" She smiled at her son. "And if what he just did works she will be Harry's creature from now until the end of time."

The Tonks and Bones look at Lily in shock, "What!", came from the adults with a giggle from little Susan, it was the three year old Nym whose, "Me Too!" that caused most of the adults whiplash and Lily to fall over laughing.

The giggling three year old used her father's shock to get out of his arms and climb down, with one last giggle she runs to Lily's shield and waves at Harry, "Harryyyyy! Me too!"

Harry being a kid, pouts as Bella has yet to move and sighed climbed off her to toddle over to Nym. The three year old grabed his hand as soon as he is past his mother's shielding and slowly dragged him toward the other corner where she saw toys and coloring things. "Come color Harry!" As the adults watch Nym and Harry start to color Susan wakes up fully and demands to put down, she then toddles over to join the coloring party.

#

Everyone turns to Lily, with a sigh she began, "I can't explain everything, much of the specifics are a Potter Family Secret. Sirius and Amelia look at each other and nod, they were read into a true secret, now they will learn the public story. Calling an elf to get some tea Lily starts, "First allow me to tell you that the Longbottoms are in a high security hospital and I hope healing." She rocked Neville softly to keep him asleep. "They were attacked by three death eaters, my guess is the Lestrange brothers and another, Bella was with them but she was protecting Neville causing the other three to turn on her." Lily looked at Amelia, "Your turn Amy."

Amelia nods, "We had it easier, somehow the Runess's pendent got us through the wards put up by the Death Eaters. We grabbed my family and the family book. Then went to the Tonks." Amelia looks at Sirius.

With a chuckle Sirius simply said, "Got the only family I admit to and high tailed it back to Potter's Field." He gave a shrug as if to say the rest was standard and no reason to talk about.

Lily glances at Bella as she started to shake, "As for Bella, in an effort to protect Harry, James and I did a number of ancient rituals." As Bella opened her mouth to scream Lily wove a numbing and silence rune on the reclaimed Death Eater. "Rituals only possible because I was married the old way, making the Evans family a cadet of the Potter House."

Lily looked around watching the shocked nods to show that they are following her, even if they would never of done such. Lily turned her head and looked at Bella, "Sirius, tell me when her arm starts to change."

Sirius blinked and looked at Lily, "Change?"

With a shrug Lily turned back to her story, "The rituals reactivated the old magicks with Harry as the sole beneficiary, or so we thought at the time, It appears that the Family Magick has to some level, self control. When James, the current Head of the Potter House died, all this magic, all that was that energy that makes us different from the mundane flowed into Harry, this was as planned, in hopes that the supercharge of magic would trick the Death Curse into believing its work is done. Just as it happens against Giants and Dragons." Lily took a sip of her tea. "What was not planned was the odd twist that had the super charge flow through me along the way to Harry. Saving me although it knocked me out, leading to the belief that I had died."

The listeners nodded, while the theories were probably much more complex and beyond perhaps any of them, Lily was summarizing in simple words that they could follow.

Taking a deep breath Lily continued, "That Magic saved me, but it also copied all my knowledge of magic, all of the Family Grimore into Harry's soul, he doesn't have conscious access to it all, but toddlers explore and do things by instinct and not thought."

#

While all the listeners looked shocked, it was Sirius that asked, "What did Harry do to Bellatrix?"

Lily looked at Sirius, "Is Bella's mother of a cadet branch of the House of Black?"

Sirius nodded, still looking confused, "Yes, Bella and her sisters are Black on both sides, not sure why it would mattter."

Dromeda, suddenly sucked in her breath, "Harry is The Potter, he reclaimed what was already his by right of blood…."

Lily nodded her head, "Frithéileamh trí cheart fola agus draíocht, an ancient blood rite." She sipped her tea, "Reclaiming a slave by blood right, now we wait to see if the Might of The Potter is greater then that Vol de la Mort." She looked sadly at Sirius and Dromeda, "Bella was a slave the moment that Mark took, she is not gaining freedom…."

Sirius nodded continuing, "Only changing Masters if Harry is stronger then the Dark Lord. The House of Black understands, and thanks its Liege for finding our lost daughter worth the effort."

Dromeda nodded, "I just wish we could get Cissa and Draco away from Malfoy before it is too late."

Lily smiled, "Lets deal with Bella first, I think we might be able to get Cissa here pretty fast if, what I believe will happen to Bella does."

Suddenly Bella sat up screaming silently unable to break the rune that made her silent. As the group watched from their seats around her. Her robes burned away leaving her topless. As they watched, her left breast entire melted away into a green vapor, leaving behind a silver breast, from there the silver grew across to her left shoulder and down her arm. Until in the end there sat Bellatrix Lestrange panting, topless, her right side pale but clearly healthy human flesh, her left starting with her breast, gleaming that silver color that showed in Harry's mouth.

Lily blinks in surprise, "Well the chest is surprising, but look at the arm."

Everyone even Bella looked down at the silver left arm. There on the inner forearm where once the Dark Mark ruled, the Potter chest in gleaming platitum stood in relief. Bella ran the fingers of her right hand along the skin of her arm. She looked up at Lily in surprise, trying to speak, but no sound came.

Lily released the rune keeping Bella silent, and nodded to her, "Try again…"

Bella took a few breaths and then tried again, "It looks like Silver but is as soft as flesh, feels just like my arm." She moved the arm slowly. "Moves like my arm." Her voice was raspy still from the earlier screams. But the words were clear and easy to understand.

Lily tossed an apple at Bella's left breast, before it was an inch within Bella's arm length, the silver hand flashed out catching the apple and crushing it. "Looks like your left arm is not only silvery but stronger and faster then you are aware of."

Bella gave Lily a stare and flashed her a smile, allowing Lily to see the flash of silver fangs, "I am my Master's creature, forever loyal until I am dust in the wind!"

Sirius and Amelia snapped their wands up, "Keep your hands away from your wand Death Eater!" came in stereo from both a male and female throat.

Bella giggled, "I am myself again, Bellatrix Black, I am for the strongest…for the first time I truly know who the strongest is… Where so ever Harry Lord Potter goes, I will be there. The first and most faithful of his handmaidens, his guardian until he claims my life, leaving me as dust in the wind." She slowly opened and closed her silver hand, "No way to deny it, as a child he claimed me. My flesh claimed and marked, my heart beats for it is his will that I lived. Body, Heart and Soul… His alone, none other can claim what he has marked as his own. As she lifted her eyes, everyone noticed the fanatical gleam and the ring of glowing emerald green, along the outside of her black eyes.

Lily softly intoned, vibrating the words ritualistically, "She is claimed, no longer her own creature, nor the creature of the false lord. Claimed by Potter Blood, for Potter Blood, ever faithful to Potter Blood. Until she is dust."

Bella glowed and stood up. Every shred of clothing she still wore faded to dust leaving a nude pale twenty year old standing at attention. When the glow faded what was once midnight black hair bore highlights of silver that flashed in the shifting light, a warning to those who would try to harm the one this creature protected. That you would only find your death here.


	6. Chapter 6

6 - DEATH AT THE GATE

**The Lord of Bad Faith did create his own destruction. Of his loins did she come. The Sun Goddess of the Vampire septs. Born of Bad Faith Blood by rape. Sired by her own mother as a teenager. She become the first of the Blood Septs to call the Lord Necromancer of the Silver Fang, "Master". It was by her blood and her word that the First House reigned in the Betrayers for that last final time. **

**- The Last Page of the Malfoy Grimore**

#

The group of them all went to guest rooms and slept well into the next afternoon. As little Nymphy and the elves kept Harry and Susan busy. The two toddlers did not have the time or the desire to wake their parents. The first adult up was Bella, she suddenly sat up in the bed, for a moment confused, unsure what woke her. She found Harry standing in her doorway. Raising nude from her bed she walked to stand before him and lowered to her knees, sitting back on her heels, with a bowed head, "Master?"

Harry smiled, "Pants and Shoes… Play Time." He turned and toddled away down the hall where Bella's enhanced hearing can hear the giggling of little Susan Bones.

Watching her Master walk away, tripping and getting up only to continue toward his goal, in that way only toddlers can, Bella tried to understand his command. With a sigh she rose from her knees and walked to the closet. Finding a robe that fit her, she put it on and then went in search of a water closet. Coming out with her hair still a mess, Bella went to find her Master.

Watching her little Master play and color with the two girls brought a smile to Bella's lips, a warmth to her heart and a feeling of peace. Although no House Elf was crazy enough to mention it, They knew what she was feeling, and because of this shared devotion, saw the dark witch as a giant house elf.

#

Sometime later Bella found herself on the sofa with her Master napping in her lap, young Lady Bones curled up next to her and her niece on the floor coloring by herself. When sudden Harry woke, he stood up in Bella's lap and looked her in the eye, "Out" was all he said yet somehow she understood, looking down at the Lady Bones only to find the toddler looking back, Bella stood up with Harry in her silver arm and lifted the young Lady in her flesh one. She started to head out of the room slowly, not at all surprised that her niece followed behind her.

Stepping out to the Grand Foyer, Bella and the kids ran into the adults following Lily, in a soft voice spoke the Lady Potter, "Harry felt it?" Bella nodded, "Yes Mistress, even I feel something, although I am not sure what it is."

Lily's eyebrow rose slightly, "Interesting, I wonder just how tightly you are tied into the Wards. Or is it Harry?" With a shrug as Lady Bones took her daughter from Bella, allowing the daughter of House Black to shift her master to her flesh arm, her magical one given freedom to defend him, Lily opened the door and led the group to the back of the manor, there at the ward line stood a blonde woman, who stopped waving her hand along the ward line as soon as she saw Lily and Harry.

#

Lily stopped at the Ward line and watched the blonde female, "You aren't Veela, they can not be embraced as a vampire, so I am guessing born of Malfoy blood."

The apparently teen girl, nodded her head, "I am guessing you know the curse that makes all Malfoy's blonde, and not just blonde but this veela like shade of platinum blonde, My Lady?"

Lily sighed, "As a Potter, I do, I know the truth of the Betrayal Curse. I know how to cast it if another family betrays us. What brings a former Malfoy, now Vampire to Potter's Field?"

The rest of the adults gasp and reach for their wands, none of them realized until just then that it was after sunset. That they have slept most of the past day away after the excitement of all Hollow's Eve. Lily lifted her hand, "She can't enter the wards." Then created a sofa so she could sit on the ward line. "I am waiting Malfoy!"

The well groomed imperialistic looking teen knelt on the earth on the other side of the ward. "While I am a Malfoy by blood, I am not accepted to that Family." She paused until Lily gave her a harsh get on with it glare. "I am only thirteen and have only been a vampire since my thirteenth birthday. My father is the sadistic bastard you know as Lucicus Malfoy, my mother a muggleborn a year below him at Hogwarts." She stops and takes a deep breath, not that she needs to breath, its just a habit she has not outlived, being newly embraced.

Sirius knowing more then he cared to about the Dark Family habits. "A child of rape, with your mother given to the vampires as a plaything after Lucy had his fun, most likely not even knowing he fathered a daughter."

The vampiress nodded and sighed, "Exactly so Lord Black."

Lily snorted, "Or even more likely, a way to make sure the Malfoy's don't become forced by Magic to honor the oath bond, or have a illegitimate son to start a dynasty war."

Sirius looked at Lily, "Two levels of betrayal? One in Arms and the other in Daughters?"

Lily waved him off, "Not Important at the moment." She looked back at the Vampiress, "What do you want child?"

The teenage vampire sighed, "Three boons to the Ancient One I beg." She placed her forehead to the dirt at the base of the rock that rested at the ward line. "I beg by my blood and the blood that came before, that I am heard."

Lily waved her hand and intoned, "Speak and I will Hear, by blood for blood and with blood."

The teen somehow lowered herself even more onto the ground, yet her voice was clear, "I am Solerina, daughter and Childe of Rosilend of the Ruby Hair, Grandchilde of Richard the Granger, who once worked this very field."

Sirius looked at Lily, "Ruby hair, oh god. James would of killed him even back then!" Lily looked around clearly not getting the reference. Suddenly Bella made a gagging sound, "Sirius, Ewww… Just Ewww!"

Lily hissed, "Someone explain now. I know James always had a bit of a Hero Knight complex, but I am guessing I am missing something."

Amelia suddenly gasped, "Oh Morgana, Sirius you can't be serious. This vampire was embraced by her own mother. Who you think was only raped and abused because she was easier to get to then Lily Evans? You were all eleven then and Malfoy was what thirteen or fourteen?"

Lily gasped, "Oh god, that is sick"

Bella nodded, "But knowing Lucy like I do, probably true. Back to our guest though Mistress."

Lily looked down and sighed, "Speak Solerina, I hear your blood call. For whom do you beg boon?"

Solerina whispered, her voice heavy with emotions, "From my grandsire that you look in on the last of his bloodline that still lives within the mortal coil. He has reason to believe that the Magic of the Line is reborn. He begs that the House he served gives this ultimate granddaughter the guidance it once gave him, when he was a child and young man."

Lily nodded, "If he can get me more detailed information on this child and her parents. The House Potter will make sure his line does not end with him, as long as we draw other adults just shrugged, it may not have been done in hundreds of years but, such a boon has been given to magical vampires before.

Solerina's whispered voice becomes stronger and yet heavier with emotion, "For my mother and sire, that I am not given Final Death and allowed to exist. And for myself Vengeance on he that is my Father, take from him all that is his."

Lily blinked, "And what would you give me if I take his power from him?"

Solerina looked up and stared Lily in the eyes, keeping the rest of her body pressed to the ground. "Anything, even my death"

#

While Lily was trying to figure out what to say to that, Harry looked at Bella and the obedient Silver Fang stood up, she carried her Master across the ward and set him standing on the ground before her. Lily suddenly cast a shield to stop Sirius and Amelia, "Stop both of you, lets see what Harry has set in motion, Bella is faster then any fledgling." Unable to do anything the two just stood right behind the shield and watched their godson.

Solerina felt power rolling off these two, though they seemed young the boy's power seemed to pulse in a way that was rare even among the greatest. Suddenly he spoke, "Mine."

Solerina did not understand but the power rolled in that word was so strong that she knelt up and bared her throat, as if facing a Master Vampire alone. Her mystical senses screaming, "Submit!" Harry wrapped his arms around that pale throat and Solerina began to scream, not even sure herself if it was due to pleasure, pain or fear. She now knew what she faced, a Necromancer Born. As the silver collar formed under the arms of the toddler, something else happened as well, the Necromancer Rite, used the blood of the Necromancer as the key to the enslavement. It normally would be a complex ritual which could not be used the way Harry just enforced it. Yet Harry was a child, and a necromancer born. The very rituals were in his blood by was something else in that blood, it had already claimed a mortal evil as its own, now it claimed this vampire girl. There was nothing Solerina or any of her vampire blood could do. Necromancers were feared because they were the only nonvampires that could truly enslave or change a vampire. In Solerina the Flame burned and she screamed as her fangs grew, fell out and regrew as pure silver.

Lily sighed, "So Magic does not care for the choices of a the Heads of House after all. Since Harry somehow claimed a Malfoy who is not legally a Malfoy."

Sirius blinks then started to to snort. This in turn became a barking laugh. Tonks being three had no clue why he was laughing, but since his laugh sounded like a dog bark she started to giggle and that grew into a full on belly laugh, that sounded a lot like the yapping of a puppy. The two funny laughs set Susan off giggling and gurgling.

Andromeda Tonks glare at her cousin, "Just what is so bloody funny Sirius. I am not understanding most of this and I am sure I am not alone."

Lily giggled, "Harry pulled a Potter. The first part of the boon to destroy Lucy is done. Magic can careless if Solerina was claimed as a Malfoy, as the blood rite of disavowal was not done. She is a Malfoy and now she is Harry's creature."

Andromeda blinked, "Are you telling me that Harry now owns a Black and a Malfoy, one of which is a vampire?" Lily and Bella look at each other over the ward boundary. Lily turned to look at the other adults, "Was a Vampire, she is something else now, alive again."

Edgar gasped, "Necromancer! That dolt half blood of a Dark Lord, tried to use the Death Spell on a True Born Necromancer?"

Lily sighed, "I need oaths, that information can not be shared!"

Sirius nodded, "Wait a moment Lily, we will do so. But first I need to check something. Do any of you know the spell to check for Headship of a House, or do I need to risk summoning the Ring without being sure?"

Edgar blinked and then his face lit up, "Yes that would work. Let me get my Grimore."

Lily shook her head, "I know its in the Potter book, but I don't have it memorized."

Harry released the vampire and turn toward Sirius, he pointed his hand at his godfather and hissed like a snake.

Lily's eyes widened in shock, "I test this for the Right of Blood. Lord to Rule Lesser House." She looked at the other adults, "It can't be that simple?"

Edgar shrugged, "It probably translates to something like that. Though there is no way Harry should be able to do that without a wand even with the Grimore in his soul."

Sirius's Aura suddenly burst out into visible Black Flames.

Lily quirked her brow at Edgar, "You were saying? Am I to understand that born necromancers are immune to the Death Curse?"

Edgar nodded, "Yes, no death magic can truly kill a born necromancer, weaken them yes, but it is said they will return to health stronger then they were, A few hundred years ago, my House lost all of its female children and all but three boys before they stopped casting that spell at every child on their third birthday."

Sirius shivered as the aura faded, "And you call my family Dark Edgar?"

The Lord Bones just snorted, "You know as well as I do, that by today's standards all of the Ancient and Nobles would have been Dark back then." Sirius smirked, "True enough. Time to do this."

Gathering his magic, the Grim animagus spoke in a dead tongue, claiming his Lordship by right of blood and magic. In a flash of Black Flame black walking stick appeared in his hand and the Head of House ring on his finger.

Sirius looked at Dromeda and Ted, "Dromeda, if you wish, the easiest way to do this…" He stopped and waited knowing that she understood.

The eldest Black sister looked at her husband, he just nodded with a smile. She whispers, "Do it, My Lord Black".

With a smile Sirius cuts his palm and rests his ring in his blood. "By blood, for the blood, I reclaim Andromeda Black Tonks, as a daughter of the Ancient and Noble House Black. I claim her husband Theodore Tonks as a noble addition to the Family Magics, may his Magic make us stronger. I claim her daughter, Nymphdora Tonks as a witch of great talent. Her Talent makes us Stronger. So Mote it be!"


End file.
